


Neither One of Us

by tae200243



Series: Inspirational Songs and Stories [2]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae200243/pseuds/tae200243
Summary: Neither one of us: Gladys Knight and the Pips





	Neither One of Us

They laid in bed. Both feeling the after glow and guilt. They knew it was over until the next time Regina called and Emma came running. Emma glanced at the clock on the night stand of the motel. The sun would be rising soon, but not before Regina. She felt the bed shift as the brunette rose from the bed. She followed. 

Regina knew she’d be back. Her heart ached for the blonde. Memories of their college days filling her mind. Yet, she knew they couldn’t,t be together. Her happy ending was never going to come. She pulled up her jeans and glanced at Emma. She loves the pig headed woman more than anything. This was it. She had to be strong.

“Emma”

“Yeah”

“I love you” she paused looking for the words.

“But”

“I-I keep wondering what I’m going to do without you. But we can’t live a lie. I know you’re not going to say it.” She paused again as the memories flashed like a movie in her eyes. The memory of the blonde making love to her, birthdays, lazy Sundays. She knew she had to grow up.

Emma knew what this was. The final straw in this torrid love affair. “Say it then Regina.”

Regina grabbed her coat, hand on the door. “I can’t” she said. Closing the door as she left. Both felt the tears as they began to cry. It was over, but for how long. They couldn’t live without each other. But neither on of them could say it.

Goodbye.


End file.
